universum_eodemfandomcom-20200214-history
Primordial Era
The Age of the Primordials is the time period from the beginning of the universe until the waning of Precursor influence on the galaxy. Timeline Edit C. 13.8 billion BC The Big Bang. Creation of the Infinity Stones. C. 4.6 billion BC Formation of Earth C. 4.28 billion BC Earliest possible organic life-forms arise on Earth C. 3.5 billion BC Life of the Progenote/Last universal common ancestor C. 3.2 billion BC Having accidentally traveled through time, a group of Mala’kak, or Engineers, ends up on primordial Earth. One among them sacrifices himself and seeds Earth with his own DNA, accelerating the evolution of life. Several species, primarily the Engineers and Precursors, begin to routinely take lifeforms from Earth and seed them across the cosmos, to the point where the majority of organic lifeforms are Earth-originated, with most sapient species displaying traits like spinal columns and limbs. C. 1.6 billion BC Xenomorphs, originally conceived as bio-weapons, render the time-traveled Engineers extinct. C. 1 billion BC The Leviathans reign as dominant race of the Milky Way, dominating every sapient race they find, and protecting them in return for tribute. The Precursors isolate themselves during this time, knowing the Leviathans cannot reign forever. They eventually create an entity known as the Intelligence, in an attempt to make organic life eternal. Eventually, the Intelligence betrays them and creates the Reapers, wiping them out. The Reapers then begin their harvesting cycle, destroying sapient life every 50,000 years (with the exception of those who are not discovered by them, like the Precursors). They construct the mass relay network, in order to cause the majority of sapients to develop on a similar path every cycle. C. 580 million BC Animals evolve C. 560 million BC Fungi evolve C. 542 million BC Chordates evolve C. 541 million BC Cambrian Explosion C. 540 million BC Arthropods evolve C. 500 million BC The Domain is possibly created by the Precursors. C. 434 million BC Land plants evolve C. 430 million BC Arachnids evolve C. 396 million BC Insects evolve C. 370 million BC Amphibians evolve C. 330 million BC Amniotes evolve C. 310 million BC Reptiles evolve C. 298-252 million BC Kaiju evolve C. 260 million BC The Gojira serizawaensis species thrives, but eventually declines with the lowering of global radiation levels. Eventually, Godzilla is the only remaining member of the species, going into deep hibernation for hundreds of millions of years, waking sporadically or with detection of radiation. C. 252 million BC Permian-Triassic extinction event, aka the Great Dying. 96% of marine life and 70% of terrestrial life on Earth are wiped out from not entirely known causes, including many Kaiju groups. C. 231 million BC Dinosaurs evolve C. 225 million BC Mammals evolve C. 155 million BC Birds evolve C. 70 million BC Precursors seed maniraptoran dinosaurs on Eayn. C. 65 million BC Cretaceous-Paleogene extinction event. Non-avian dinosaurs rendered extinct on Earth. Partially caused by the impact of a 15-kilometer asteroid, volcanic activity, and possibly other causes. C. 37 million BC A Reaper is Category:Timeline